Like A Dream
by Crazy Kat Productions
Summary: A mysterious orphan girl is the only lead in Jane's and Maura's case. Will the girl help them after recovering from pneumonia, or will the clouds of her dark past overshadow the truth of the future? And will she find a home in the heart of Maura Isles?
1. Who Am I?

**The idea for this story came to me in a dream. Honestly, that's my excuse. So if you're like "wow dis person ish SO egotistical! Obviously the main character is loosely based on themshelves." NUH DUR. Im not dreaming about a random fanfic reader, however strange but… I dream about myself! But, if you become overcome with jealousy for our little character girly-Q, simply be like "oh haha, mon ami, she is indeed writing about me! There is no doubt." You are right, random fanfic reader. I think I shall call you Ted. So Ted… I'm writing about you. Sorry if this is awkward since the main character is a girl.. and especially if a guy named Ted reads this… oh well. IN SUMMARY: IMAGINE URSELF AS THE LEAD IN THIS STORY. IT CAME TO ME IN A DREAM. JUST IMAGINE THE AWESOMENESS. DO IT. THANKS, TED. **

"She's the only key in this case, Maura. I just hope the poor girl wakes up…" A woman with a mane of black curly hair sat on the edge of my hospital bed. She was addressing Maura, a middle aged woman with blonde and brown highlighted hair in a fashionable wave. Maura was dressed beautifully- even from my dazed state I could see the form fitting blue blouse with a black pencil skirt. She was shifting her weight from side to side, her eyebrows crunched together in a mix of concern and confusion.

"Jane…" Maura reached out a hand to touch the other woman's shoulder- Jane. Jane was dressed much differently. But her black hair made up for any simple clothes she adorned herself with- a red shirt, a black coat, long black pants and a shiny detectives badge. There was a definite closeness between the two.

"I'm heading back to talk with Frost, maybe he's gotten some breakthroughs. You okay here?" Jane asked, her deep brown eyes probing Maura's.

"Y-yeah, I'll meet you back there…" Maura turned from Jane and was facing me once again.

Yes, me. The girl in the hospital bed. The big key to their case. Trying to battle of a fever and a horrible cough- pneumonia. But Maura was staring at me now, and I figured I might as well speak since I was obviously not delirious. The pneumonia was mild, after all. But after what I had been through, the hospital was truly the only place for me to go.

"Hi," I whispered. God my voice sounded horrible. Maura might as well have been talking to a grandma. A sick grandma who was chewing on gravel.

"Oh, uh, hello. I'm Doctor Maura Isles, from Boston Police." She smiled but her eyes were much too expressive- she was scared.

"I'm- I'm…" I blinked and tried again. "I am…who am I?" I was drawing a complete blank. My name? nothing. I knew… I knew everything… or at least, I couldn't notice any gaps but- but what was my name?

"Don't worry. Amnesia is a common side effect of the antibiotics you're currently taking. Your name is…" She flipped through my files. "Angela."

"_Angela Rose, please step to the front," The court marshal ordered. I was being sent off with my third foster parents. I was a good kid, but some people thought I was weird. Just because, well, I am a little, not my fault. I think dead bodies and crime shows are cool, and I like to make weird faces and be silly and laugh and sing around watching crazy movies with friends._

_But I don't have any of those, do I? Because I'm too weird for something like that,_

_But this couple did seem a bit different. The mom wasn't perfectly dressed, the dad looked a little aloof and obviously wasn't in charge. Carly and Eddie Shaw. So it was Angela Shaw now. Maybe. Last town I was Angela Rose, before that I was Betty Reign, and first Laurel Smith. My original name was supposed to be Tina. Tina Browning. But Tina died with her parents. Tina isn't here anymore. That's what I would always say._

_I was thinking of being Emily. Carly and Eddie have Emily Shaw. Seemed fitting. But Carly said that I would be Angela Shaw, unless I wanted to go back to Tina Shaw. I said no. _

_That was when I started to realize- I was right. Carly and Eddie Shaw were two very different people. And I am lucky to be alive and able to remember that. Very. Lucky. _


	2. Everyone And No One

**Sorry for making the last chapter so short, but I like to start stories that way. I find if I begin reading a fic that's exceptionally long, im not going to put in the effort unless I know it has true promise. And B T Dubs… im switching perspective cuz I can. So this is all about 3****rd**** person. May or may not return to 1****st**** person. Meh. So, I start with a little bang and move on to the tubs of c4! So, my little ficlits, or Ted, here is chapiterrr dos.**

"Alright Frost, what have you got?" Jane Rizzoli strode into the office, hands on her hips, a usual pose for the beautiful woman. Detective Frost stood up, motioning to the screen on the wall.

"15 year old girl Angela Rose, recently Angela Shaw, is the one in the hospital with pneumonia. Apparently she claims she got it from 'probably not sleeping enough, being too stressed out, and malnutrition' which would make sense. She's a very good student." Frost brought up a picture of the young girl. She was smiling. A frown crawled onto Jane's face, and she wondered if that young woman would ever smile like that again.

"Now, I put some extra research into this kid's past. Well, here's Angela Shaw. Here's Angela Rose, before that Betty Reign, and then Laurel Smith. She was born Tina Browning, but asked to change her name once she went into court. After everything she'd gone through, no one questioned when she asked to go by a different name." Frost flipped through the pictures, and Angela/Betty/Laurel/Tina's life cycled backwards.

"Then there are the Shaw's. Carly and Eddie. Both missing, in their late 40s, Caucasian, brown hair. Suspected of the murder of Natalia Hansen." The dead woman's picture then appeared, the Y incision clear and clean-cut and sewn up.

"Alright. Nice work, Frost." Jane stood up, one hand on her hip and the other covering her mouth in thought as she paced. Detective Korask then entered, holding a piece of paper.

"Hey check it out. Looks like Eddie was a little close to someone we know." Frost mumbled as he looked at the photo.

"Oh hey ho- the date- that was a year after Carly and Eddie married," Jane pointed at the date and looked up at the other two with her eyebrows raised.

"An affair. This seem like a love crime?" Korsak questioned, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Honestly I see a female passion crime. Who better than Carly, getting revenge after finding out of her husband's affair with Natalia?"

"But what about Angela? Or, Betty, Laurel, Angela, Tina? How does she play into this?" Korsak asked.

"Well, she's been with them for about 6 months. Her teachers reported that some times she seemed a little off and would say that her parents were just fighting a little, sent her to the counselor, she didn't feel like talking. Then they said she got happy and everything seemed fine, then her parents disappear right as Natalia shows up dead and Angela gets pneumonia." Frost answered. "When she is capable, that girl might be able to tell us information that we need to incriminate these two."

"Before you get ahead of yourself, Frost… it'll be a bit hard to cuff someone who we can't find." Jane pointed out with a smirk.

"Right." Frost and Korsak then left to try and track down the Shaw's. Rizzoli stared at the evidence they had until she got a call from Maura.

"Hey Jane. Angela's up. She said she'd be happy to talk, if you'd like. But she said she doesn't want to talk about anything heavy, and the doctors agree. If something gets her depressed, that could very well lead to a catastrophic relapse."

"She doesn't want to talk about anything heavy? Really?" Jane ran a hand threw her hair and paced in a small circle, sighing. "Fine. I better get to know the poor girl. We can't talk about the crime much anyways; too early to haul her into interrogation. Alright, see you in five." Jane hung up and yelled to her two coworkers where she was headed and left the building.

"Hey Angela, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli. How are you feeling?"

The Detective with really pretty black hair came back in. I blinked a little. She introduced herself, I nodded, figured she would just disregard what I'd asked Maura to tell her about going easy on me and just interrogate me. But, I was met with warmth and a motherly love I've never known.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, pretty confused. My foster parents disappear, I get sick, and suddenly this Natalie or whatever is dead and my family is involved. I'm trying to deal with being sick and realizing that after this it's back to the round of 'which foster parent isn't a serial killer'."

"Yeah… it must be terrible, what you've had to go through. But I understand you don't wish to talk about the criminal part of anything, really." Jane said.

"Yes, I'd really appreciate that. Just fluffy bunnies and puppy dogs for me."

"But I do want to know one thing. Why the different names? Born Tina, then Laurel, then Betty, and now you're Angela. What's going on?"

"Tina died with my parents. Laurel was the good girl who just wanted to be accepted, but didn't end up wanting to move to a third world country and give up my education. Betty was the quiet nerd who just was there. Never made any friends, parents thought I was antisocial and would end up a psychopath, ditched me there went Betty. Angela was more successful, the popular kid who was a little weird and very smart but was okay. Parent's just got pregnant and realized they didn't need some kid for a couple years, then pay college for and then forget about when they had their own baby on the way. Angela should have died with the Roses', but the Shaw's told me I couldn't become Emily. I had decided I would be a perfect girly girl, and that this family would be the one. At least this time, I guess, it wasn't my fault… I wonder who I'll be next time. Emily, or maybe Robin. She'd be fun."

"None of this was ever your fault. These foster parents just failed to see the beautiful person you truly are."Jane gripped my hand. I took a deep breath. I'd never told anyone that much ever before. About anything!

"I just hope everything ends up all right. And… And thank you. Never spoken to someone that much before." I could see Jane cringe. I hoped I didn't pull too many heartstrings, I didn't need a pity procession. I just wanted this whole mess to be cleared up, to be put back in the system, and then to move on with my dull and not very bright life. Because really, what future did I have?

None.

Eventually Maura came back in and stared at me for a bit before she left, mumbling something about a big dinner party and preparing some *insert French here* dish. Jane didn't come back for a while, but I saw Maura once every few days. Other than that, it was just me, pneumonia, and the nurse who came with my food and medicine every day.

By this point, I didn't even know someone was dead. I didn't even know my foster parents were convicted. Or that their next prime suspect was none other than yours truly.


End file.
